Scarlett and Forever Scarred
by bryellebcbcat
Summary: Scarlett is a cheetah shifter, and had a child named Blossom. Scarlett loves Blossom and will do anything to keep her from dangers way. But what would Scarlett do if Blossom were taken away from her? And how will she ever find love for someone other than her daughter and her dead mate?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time putting a story based off of another story out there so please be supportive and comment, give me advise because i definitely will need it**

Scarlett is a cheetah shifter, and had a child named Blossom. Scarlett loves her daughter Blossom and will do anything to keep Blossom from dangers way. But what would Scarlett do if she were separated from Blossom? And how will she ever find love for someone other than her daughter and her dead mate?

* * *

I watch as my Blossom picks a flower. She runs back to me holding it out."Mommy I picked this flower just for you!" Blossom said while giving me the flower "it's beautiful isn't it?"

I hug Blossom "it Blossomed into something beautiful just like you did" Blossom giggles and sprints through the grass. Her beauty is not able to be put into words, she is a graceful creature that has a pure heart.

* * *

For years we have been In hiding, but the home we have now is very concealed, within the the woods, no one lives within 10 miles of this this place so the worries of being discovered were not to big. Now I can shift with out fearing someone will spot me and call animal control or something, I laugh remembering the time when someone saw me in my sifter form and called animal control and the cops saying she saw a cheetah in the neighborhood, the animal control thought it was a prank and the cops thought the woman was mental ill so they tried to get her go to the hospital to get checked out.

My Blossom is 8 years old now and is mine! I would tear apart anyone who dares to put a finger on her. I don't allow Blossom to go to school because of the danger of being caught be Mercile, and because she might have her first shifting in the middle of her class room, or she might be scared by something. Home school is more suitable for her anyways.

I remember how Blossom changed my life, how happy I was when I saw her for the first time after giving birth to her. my life revolves around that little angel.

* * *

I have auburn hair and Blossom has brown hair, I have deep violet eyes, and Blossom has chocolate brown eyes. we have many differences in not just looks but also in our personality's. She is more like her dad with her personality and is beautiful just like her dad. She also has the charms that her father had.

I am glade Blossom never went through the the things I went through, she doesn't need the scars not just physically but emotional life has given me. Whenever Blossom is happy I am happy, she has the power to do that to me. whenever Blossom is near me calm and peace settles through me. I know that Blossom is going to do something important in the world someday that will do something to bring the world peace, and its not just hope saying that, there is something about Blossom the gives me the feeling that she has something important in the world to do, as if she were sent here on purpose. That's why i thank god for every second i have with her, he knows what hes doing and i have faith that he is on our side.


	2. Chapter 2

I smooth back Blossom's long dark brown hair. She's so beautiful she has her daddy's hair, and her courage is as strong as her dads.

"will you say the poem you wrote for me mommy" Blossom asks as she curls up more into me.

"Of course my darling" I say to her.

"she's a child of flowers

a mystery worth exploring

she's the hope of having love

The cure to seal a broken heart

She's a small flower

That will blossom into a beautiful creature

She will change the worlds way of thinking

Into something unimaginable..."

I look down when I finish the poem and see that Blossom's eyes were closed and her breathing was the breathing of a sleeping person. I lower my head and gently kiss her forehead. I move slowly and gently lay her head on a pillow and quietly stand up. I walk to the door, open it without making a sound, and head outside.

The air was cool and it felt wonderful, I look around just to make sure nobody was near even though I know no one lives near us.

I jog to the woods that surround the house, I takeoff all my clothing and I tuck them all in a small hole that I always use in the tree. I begin to imagine a big cat to help me shift, and I do, into a cheetah.

I decide to head to the pond that was hidden in my woods. When I run I feel free, my speed is so wild and I like wild lay down right by it. The pond has always be my thinking spot, but it also reminds me of my past.

I love my Blossom so much, I don't know what I would be without her. Blossom is the only one I have left, I would probably be dead without her. Not because I would be murdered but because I would have killed myself, because of the loss of my mate.

I wish Blossom could have met her father Blossom would have loved him. 392 would have loved Blossom, Blossom is hard not to love though, but he would have loved Blossom because Blossom was ours. 392 never got to meet our daughter though. Blossom is so much like her father and the older she gets the more like 392 she gets, oh how I love my daughter. 329 was nice to me even though he was held captive like me in Mercile. he was gentle when he was forced to have sex with me. 392 never knew what I really was, he just thought I was human and I just let him keep thinking that.

392 was New Species and had died in the in the fire that was caused when one of the technicians, Benjy, dropped a match while trying to burn me. The fire spread quickly and I was barely able to escape to safety outside. But 392 wasn't as fortunate, he hadn't got out in time. And I ran from the testing facility before I was caught, I was running from the death of my mate, my love.

Grief tore through me as I remember that awful day. I used to think that not knowing what was going to happen to you was the worst kind of pain, but I was all to wrong, the loss of a mate, a loved one is the worst kind of torture to ever experience, it feels like you are being torn apart limb by limb emotional until all you feel is empty, as if a piece of your soul has been taken from you, and that part that was taken turns into a pit of darkness and that darkness spreads through the rest of your soul. Many nights I have suffered the withdrawals of losing a mate and the hurt would take over me.

A sound pull me out of my thoughts, it was a popping sound muffled but still noticeable. My ears perked up. I stood up and started jogging back to the house, a scream sounded through the woods, the scream was one I knew all to well. Blossom. I started to run as panic filled me. Another scream tore through the woods which caused me to start sprinting.

When the house came into view I noticed that the door was hanging wide open, as I got closer I saw that the lock had a hole in it that looked like a bullet hole. no!, I ran in through the door the house. Blossom! my mind screamed. My insides kept screaming for me to protect her.

My heart nearly stops when I see a tall male with sunglasses on trying to pick my daughter up. Blossom is struggling and I notice there were five more males that looked more then six feet tall all with sunglasses on in thee room all holding huge weapons that resembled guns. Their heads all jerk toward me and i watch as shock spreads across their faces.

The male seemed to be whispering words to Blossom, trying to get her to trust him. But that's not going to happen if I have anything to do with this.

I roar and lung for the man that was trying to grab my daughter, I tackle him to the ground and growl baring my teeth. They dare try to take my daughter! I will show them not to mess with me and my daughter!

"fuck!" the man under her cried out in surprise  
"it's a fucking cheetah" exclaimed another male "why is there a fucking cheetah in the woods"

.I growl louder and I open my mouth and lower my head to the males neck.  
"shoot it!" the male under me cried out. "fuck! It's going to bite me!"  
"no! Don't shoot" I heard Blossom scream before a popping sounded in the small space.

Something hit my back, they have to do better than that to stop an anger cheetah, but then seconds later my legs give out under me, what the fuck is going.. realization at what they did struck me, bastards tranquilized me. My body goes limp on top of the males body. Not to long after I am pulled into blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

I need to get up something inside me says, someone needs me, it's a girl. She's in trouble, I have to protect her. Panic rips through me, they have her they have my daughter. they are going to...

"Blossom!" I cry out and my eyes snap open as I leap to my feet, but Blossoms name came out as a roar of a cat. I then realized a couple things. First was that I was in my cheetah form, and second was that Blossom isn't laying by me like normal. I take in my surroundings and I then I realize that I am in a cage. My legs go weak and I hit the ground as memories come crashing back to me. The screams, the popping sounds, terror, the males trying take Blossom, the guns, and being tranquilized.

No this can't be happening they are going to torture me again, my mind screams, they have my daughter, they took my daughter. They are going to torture Blossom, my beautiful fragile flower. No no no this can't be happening. I roar and lung for the cage door, but the door doesn't give.

A door from the outside the cage swings opens and someone walks into the room, it was another tall male with sunglasses concealing his eyes. He my enemy so I growl at the male, putting all my furry, frustration and a warning that lets him that when I get free he and all his companions are going to die into to that growl. The male walks toward the cage and he crouches down while staying a safe distance away.

"your awake" the male says in a low voice. I snarl at him and glare at him. "I am not your enemy" he states. You are the enemy don't lie to me, fuck you for even thinking i was dumb enough to fall for that. I growl at his lie and lung for him but the metal bars prevent my attack.

"calm" the male says in a low voice. "your going to injure yourself by doing that" I roar and lung again. "stop!" the male shouts, and I do "we won't hurt you, we don't hurt animals" My tail whacked the bars to tell him I don't believe him. As if, I bet that is what you say to all of us, to lead us into a false sense of hope. That's just sick, you bastard. I wouldn't believe even for a second that this male doesn't hurt other animals. He is with Mercurial.

"we won't hurt you" he stats again "we are going to bring you to an area called Reservation and you will be protected there"

Panic runs over me, is this Reservation where they will start the tests back up again? no, the pain, the terror was to much. I had enough of this bullshit and i had to get out. I think of me being in my human form to get me to shift to my human form. Nothing happened though. What the hell, why can't I shift to my human form? My mind races with questions and confusion. Shift damn it.

Panic grips me in strong overwhelming waves. Then it was like some switch was flipped on in my brain, because all I could feel was the want for revenge, the want for blood, to take the life of the people who took away my loved ones, and that's when my sanity slipped. I roar out in pure rage. And I lung for the bars again and slam them into them with brutal force. As I backed away from the bars there was a huge dent in the bars, and the is when an idea stuck me.

I let all the rage flood through me like the venomous poison of a python. And I lung for the bars again with brutal force. I lung slam my body against the bars over and over

"fuck" the male cursed, then he roared out "we need a tranquilizer down here" then he looked back at me "stop that, calm down, your going to hurt yourself" his words though only boiled my fury higher.

I roar again, In outrage, and and run at the bars again and bent the bars enough for me to get out. I lung for the male knowing that I couldn't take my time killing him, because of the fact that he just alerted his companions for help. This is for my daughter, the torture, and for my mate. 392.

A door slamming open sounded through the room, and three males rushed in holding gun like weapons, and they were all aimed at me. The next thing I knew was that another dart was in my side once again, but not before I sunk my claws into the side of the male that angered me.


End file.
